Chica Encadenada
by Noir Fox
Summary: Haru quiere serle útil al décimo, y es sometida al cruel entrenamiento de Mukuro alejada de todo el mundo, pero siendo la niebla como es ¿no tendrá este "entrenamiento algún doble propósito? La actitud del guardian esta cambiando para con ella, y solo cuando es liberada sabrá el porque


Chica Encadenada

La vida te encadena a personas, emociones, momentos y situaciones que dependen de ti, es tu decisión romper estas cadenas y ser dueño de tu propio destino.

Haru vivió enamorada de Tsuna toda su vida, él fue su primera cadena, todo el mundo sabia que ella haría lo que fuera necesario por el, nunca se puso en duda su lealtad, pero no es bueno tensar las cadenas…llegaran a un punto donde estas por si solas se romperán.

Fue usada como un instrumento de Vongola, al ir todos a Italia fue entrenada como un hitman para "serle útil al decimo" como siempre le repitieron, y ella misma asumió que eso era lo que quería pero ¿era cierto? ¿Estaba abandonando todo por Tsuna?, formulo esas preguntas en su mente pero en un acto de fe las desechó al instante.

Por ordenes directas de la juntas de los guardines ella seria entrenada por la única persona lo suficiente mente buena como para hacerla un mafiosa fría pero sin destruirla físicamente en el proceso, Rokudo Mukuro cumplió a la perfección con esos requisitos.

Esa primera vez que se encontraron maestro y alumna nunca seria olvidada por ninguno de los dos.

-Kufufu querida Haru, todo lo que deseas ahora se conectara en tu futuro, ¿segura de lo que haces lo hacer por ti misma?- dijo con ese toque malicioso en su vos pero escondía algo mas que una pregunta.

Ella por su parte dudo un segundo pero asintió con la cabeza con rapidez – Si, Mukuro-san –

_**Antes de que empiece a odiar todo**_

_**Por favor muéstrame el verdadero amor…**_

Otro día de insufrible entrenamiento, cada día mas duro y cada día ella estaba más tenaz, marcas de los picos del tridente adornaban su piel anteriormente de porcelana pero con el tiempo adquirió la belleza del mármol junto con su dureza, tras cada entrenamiento lloraba en solitario mientras que una misma voz le repetía.

-Tu fuiste quien escogió esto mi dulce Haru ¿Para quién estas viviendo?- decía el guardián de la niebla acompañándola en la soledad

_**La clasificación del odio hoy bajo un poco**_

_**Mis heridas siguen aumentando **_

_**Quiero evitar el dolor **_

_**Aunque mis cicatrices siguen aumentando**_

_**Tiro todo como los amigos y los sueños**_

_**Sin mi libertad **_

_**¿Para qué estoy viva?**_

Despierta como de costumbre a las 5 de la mañana, el único que la espera a esas horas es Mukuro, tiene casi 6 meses sin ver a Tsuna, ni a el ni a nadie además de Mukuro, había olvidado que era estar en un ambiente relajado sin poner sus 5 sentidos en el trabajo.

Se sentía frustrada, todo lo que hacia era para recibir una pequeña muestra de aprecio por pare del decimo Vongola, su voluntad echa trisas y sin un motivo concreto para continuar, todo había cambiado desde que tomo "la decisión propia" de convertirse en Hitman para su jefe, intento mantener aun su fuerte carácter infantil pero este de vez en cuando se intentaba doblegar a la melancolía; en físico maduró, estilizándose como un armiño, cuerpo largo y definido por sutiles curvas con gráciles movimientos aprendidos en su entrenamiento y minuciosamente guiados por Mukuro como un maestro enseña a su bailarina. Ella en ese momento era casi de su entera propiedad, una propiedad que nunca se dijo pero igualmente nadie discutió.

Tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a Kyoko-chan, casi no veía a Bianchi y eran muy pocas las ocasiones que veía a los demás guardianes, se fue confinando ella misma en el entrenamiento de Mukuro para ser útil a su "Tsuna-kun"; pero con su moral por el suelo la pregunta que le hizo el guardián de la niebla regresó a su cabeza.

-¿Para quién estoy haciendo esto-desu? Me gustaría saberlo – con eso regreso al entrenamiento donde Mukuro la esperaba sonriente, eso significaba que se pondría más rudo.

_**La muñeca que su corazón fue atado con cadenas**_

_**Soy tu decoración que brilla más y más **_

_**¿Para quién estoy viviendo?**_

_**Aun soy incapaz de decir "yo misma"**_

_**Antes de llegar a odiar todo **_

_**Muéstrame el amor real por favor **_

Esta noche hay fiesta en la mafia y la familia Vongola esta invitada, Haru vestida con sobriedad y elegancia en un vestido color índigo con una cinta negra en su cintura, con su cabello corto bien arreglado y la cara radiante por la sola expectativa de ver a Tsuna-kun y que él se fije en lo mucho que a progresado.

En la puerta de la mansión camino a la fiesta es Mukuro quien la recibe con esa ladina sonrisa en los labios, le toma con gentileza la mano y ella corresponde tal y como él le a enseñado; no solo fue su maestro en el combate; etiqueta, conducta social, baile, todo esta a cargo de él; no podía evitar sonrojarse a cada comentario de el cuando hacia alguna tontería o las veces que sus respiraciones chocaron en los bruscos entrenamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, él era su maestro nada mas… ¿verdad?

-Umm Haru ¿en que piensas?- dijo el peli azul con una mejilla apoyada en su mano sin dejar de observar a la chica en ningún momento, cosa que hizo que el inútil intento de disimular el sonrojo disminuyera su efecto considerablemente.

-¡Na –nada Mukuro-san! Haru no esta pensando en nada desu – dijo alzando el tono con un buen humor habitual pero aun con las mejillas teñidas.

-Kufufu no me mientas, para mi eres tan fácil de leer como un libro dulce Haru – miro la ventana por un momento y después volvió a posar su vista en la de los orbes cafés – llegamos, no te separes de mi- dijo ya saliendo de la limusina con ella del brazo.

La velada paso tranquila pero para Haru fue infructuosa pues no vio a quien buscaba, ya al final de la fiesta sintió una mirada bicolor sumamente conocida.

-Seria una pena que tan buena bailarina pasara toda la noche sentada, concédeme la última pieza- dijo sin esperar respuesta tomando una mano y con la que a él le quedaba libre aprisiono su cintura.

-¡Hahi! ¡Mu-Mukuro-san! Eso no es necesario-desu – dijo bajito pero muy nerviosa, sentía que todas las miradas lentamente se iban posando en ellos 2 – Todos nos miran ahora –

El por su parte ignoro eso – ¿Te dije lo hermosa que te ves de azul dulce Haru?-

Ella se intento separar el guardián pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil en aquel momento, sentía el cuerpo de gelatina y sin fuerzas necesarias como para salir de ahí, y muy en el fondo se sentía tan bien estar al lado de Mukuro de esa manera.

En el clímax de la música Mukuro paro mirando a Haru a los ojos, profundos como 2 pozos de café y en este momento tan asustados como un ratoncito, muy tentador como para dejarlo pasar, sin ninguna clase de aviso poso sus labios en los de ella. Haru sintió una descarga eléctrica desde la columna hasta los pies; si antes de sentía débil ahora se encontraba desarmada, pero ese fue el mejor beso robado que nunca nadie hubiera podido imaginar, casi sentía como si el… la quisiera.

Cuando se separo poso sus ojos en los de Mukuro, esta ves no se veían diabólicos ni siniestros, solo con esa picardía maliciosa de siempre pero un trasfondo de ternura que ella sacaba en el. El momento hubiera durado para siempre pero al ambos levantar el rostro pudieron observar al decimo Vongola con una sonrisa en la cara, aplaudió el baile y dijo sereno.

-Haru se ha vuelto muy bonita en este tiempo, confió que la entrenas bien Mukuro-san- Dijo calmado tal cual el cielo sereno de esa noche.

-Kufufu de eso no se preocupe Sawada, ella es una de las mejore mafiosas del mundo y eso puedo asegurarlo- dijo confiado pero aun sin soltar a la chica del agarre firme que tenia.

A la chica en ese momento se le salían las lágrimas pero no comprendía el porqué, se separo como pudo de Mukuro y al levantar su vista solo estaban Tsuna y Kyoko sonrientes y sin ninguna sorpresa por lo que habían presenciado.

Eso fue lo único que necesito para comprender que Tsuna nunca espero nada mas de ella que una amistad, todo el sacrificio, todas la heridas y el dolor por su aprobación fueron en vano, cerro los puños y mostro una sonrisa fingida donde los ojos cristalizados por el llanto eran la pieza principal.

-Si Tsuna-kun, Mukuro-san me a entrenado muy bien-desu, si me disculpan me tengo que ir –

_**Espero el final de mis culpas **_

_**Desapareciendo en la arena **_

_**La sonrisa de los niños parecía muy lejana**_

Haru ahora se encontraba en su habitación, encerrada totalmente sin permitir a nadie entrar, justo como su corazón en ese momento.

Se sentía con una mezcla de vergüenza, felicidad y un inexplicable vacío en su interior; no podía explicarse por qué Mukuro la beso además de un simple truco mental de su tutor, a pesar de saber que nunca lograría nada con Tsuna estaba aliviada de que el aun la viera como una amiga y fuera feliz con Kyoko-chan pero ahora ¿porque tenia que seguir entrenando? ya no le encontraba sentido ni respuesta a eso.

Todo era mas simple en la época donde su único dolor de cabeza era Gokudera y la pesadilla de Mukuro era algo ajeno a ella, pero ya no había marcha atrás, esos días quedaron en el pasado y la antigua Haru también, de eso estaba segura.

_**La muñeca restringida que ya tenía su vida decidida**_

_**Tú eres mi demonio controlador**_

_**Siempre me controlaste con cadenas invisibles **_

-Haru ya no quiere ser un hitman, Haru quiere ir se a casa-desu- gemía como un bebe en su cuarto, ya no soportaba el entrenamiento de Mukuro y ahora que no tenia ningún otro motivo para seguir aguantándolo no veía por qué debía continuar.

Como un fantasmas sintió la mano del guardián de la niebla sobre su hombro, no importaba cuan escondida estuviera él siempre la encontraba, él era casi su amo.

Al verla llorar sonrió de medio lado y le dio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Yo te lo había advertido, una vez que empezáramos no habría vuelta atrás; es hora de seguir ya casi esta por terminar tu entrenamiento- él siempre fue un demonio; pero al fin y al cabo fue su demonio

_**Si esta historia es hecha así **_

_**Yo deseo colorearla **_

_**Quería salir corriendo en el medio de la noche **_

_**Quiero obtener el coraje**_

Se quito las lagrimas del rostro y se levanto a su lado, si bien ya no podría tener su vida normal se convertiría en la mejor mafiosa que podría haber tenido Vongola, aprovecharía al máximo su situación y no se dejaría vencer por el miedo que le daba su tutor.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué debo hacer Mukuro-san?- pregunto decidida ante el, ya sin mostrarse cobarde.

-Tu actitud siempre a sido un misterio mi linda Haru – murmuro distraído – es la parte final, entender para quien terminaste tu entrenamiento, por desde el primer día me quedo claro que nunca lo supiste Kufufu- dijo burlonamente hacia ella.

-¡Hahi! Mukuro-san ¿Cómo voy a saberlo de pronto? –dijo haciendo un puchero, a veces la desesperaba ese infinita aura de misterio de su maestro, aunque también a veces hacia la acción de imán atrayéndola mas a él.

-Fácil- respondió ignorando el puchero – con los 6 reinos mi dulce Haru, mas específicamente el primero – se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella ya con el ojo activado.

-Pero Mukuro-san…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el ilusionista no se encontraba ahí.

_**Fui tras las sombras de las personas **_

_**Un pedazo de una persona detenida **_

_**Este cuerpo ha vivido sin una mente **_

_**Deja de tentarme con la voz mentirosa**_

_**No hare lo que dices **_

_**Este corazón no se puede comprar con dinero**_

_**El único en el mundo **_

_**Es precioso **_

Toda la habitación ahora estaba oscura, intentaba guiarse a tientas en la oscuridad, mirando apenas si podía aprecia algunas siluetas conocidas e ir hacia ellas pero después recordó lo que le dijo Mukuro "es para ver por quien estas haciendo esto".

Primero vio las siluetas de sus padres dándole la espalda y se alejó, no; ella no se unió a la mafia por ellos y más bien se lo ha ocultado para no preocuparlos. Después miro la de Kyoko y algunas de sus amigas de Naminori, soltó un suspiro; je por ellas menos.

Ahora comenzaron a salir los guardianes y también fue una negación, ni siquiera para probarle a Gokudera que ella también era fuerte se hubiera unido. Vinieron entonces las imágenes de fama, fortuna, reconocimiento publico, por nada de eso soporto el entrenamiento con el guardián de la niebla.

Por ultimo apareció la imagen de Tsuna, pero lo le salió ningún sentimiento, fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

-Haru no se volvió un hitman para probar nada, ni para agradar a nadie…- bajo la cabeza y una gota cristalina salió de su rosto y al tocar el piso otra vez se hallaba en aquel salón blanco donde Mukuro la esperaba con la vista fija en ella.

_**¿Para quién estoy viviendo?**_

_**La respuesta esta frente a mis ojos**_

_**No te puedo perdonar si intentas llevarte mis sueños **_

_**Antes de llegar a odiar todo **_

_**Libérame de estas cadenas **_

Levanto el rostro con una mirada sonriente donde solo las lágrimas de felicidad podían tener cabida.

-Haru se unió a la mafia por que en el fondo quería estar con Mukuro-san – dio un paso al frente acercándose mas al guardián – ya soy libre y me entrenaste muy bien pero ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo y esta vez me asegurare de que no se me valla de las manos– dijo cerrando un ojo pícaramente.

El la abrazo ya sonriéndole – Kufufu tienes razón, pero este objetivo tenia un doble propósito mi querida Haru – dijo con su habitual misticismo.

Levanto el rostro para verlo a los ojos –Hahi ¿Cuál?¿Cual era el otro propósito?-

La beso con suavidad y con el cariño que no le había dado en esos años acumulado en ese dulce beso y dijo- Enseñarte el verdadero amor Haru, y al parecer aprobaste con honores-


End file.
